Griffin's Adventures
by Mal Trace
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. If you have any questions, please PM me. Critique welcome. It's hard to do a summery, when I only have the bones of it, and I don't want to spoil anything. once I finish it, then I'll do a complete summery.Also, there will be crossovers, but Doctor Who is what it's mainly focused on. I'll update it when the crossovers start.
1. Chapter 1

As the TARDIS materialized with a whooshing sound, the Doctor stepped out. He glanced around the cluttered workroom, looking slightly puzzled. "Oi, this doesn't look like Barcelona, I must have made a wrong turn." He continued to take in his surroundings, a small calender catching his eye. The date seemed wrong, to him. "How could I end up in 1967? I wasn't even traveling through time." He kept talking to himself in his light Scottish-English accent. "March 27th, eh? Well, It could be worse. Well, not that much worse. Well, I don't know. What's important about this place and date? Let's see...Nope, I got nothing. Not that it means anything." He glanced at the calender again. The only date that seemed important to the owner was March 31st. A note was written in short hand, but the Doctor easily translated it. "Birthday. For who? The owner? Something seems odd about this place." He took a step, and immediately tripped over an obstacle, his trench coat flapping behind him. As he picked himself up, he turned to see what seemed to suddenly appear under his feet. "K-9! Wait... Is that K-9? It looks like K-9, but it's not working, hmm.." He trailed off as he continued to look around. There were bits and pieces of everything, from parts of toys to cars to what appeared to be...computers? That really threw him off. Computers weren't suppose to be available to the public until the late seventies,so what was some doing here a decade before it's time? As the Doctor continued to look around, movement caught his eye. He turned to look, and a flash of pain and white shot across his vision and everything went dark.

Griffin had knocked out the mysterious man with the slightly sexy accent. She wasn't interest in him. For all she cared, he could be an alien. All she wanted was to look at the box machine thinggy that he arrived in. She had never seen anything like it before, and she could tell that it needed repairs. She wasn't sure what it needed until she got her hands on the mechanics of the thing. She grabbed her old mechanic jumpsuit, it neon orange covered in grease. It was the only one she had, and it was relatively clean. She wasn't sure how dirty it would be inside, and she was on her last clean shirt. She grabbed a piece of cloth to keep her short black hair back, and yanked it on. After she pulled on the jumpsuit over her slight frame, she grabbed her toolbox and was about to enter the slightly opened door. As she was about to step inside, a thought struck her. After a pause, Griffin set down her tool box, and dragged the man over to a couch. With a grunt, she hauled his limp form onto the sagging couch. "sorry, but I'm more interested in what you came in. I also didn't want you talking to the sisters, reporting that I make demons or some crazy thing like that." With that, she picked up her toolbox and headed inside. As she looked around her, her face didn't have the expression of shock, but of amusement. "Figures that it's a coral theme. That guy is a nut case. Might as well be wearing tye-dye and hanging out with all the hippies in California." Griffin headed towards the main console, and began working.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor jerked awake. He sat up quickly, and held his head as a throb shot across his brain. He somehow ended up half on a sagging, grease stained couch. As he looked around, an alarming thought crossed his mind. The TARDIS wasn't there. He glanced at where he thought he parked it, but an old American phone booth was there instead. He stopped for a minute and looked harder. He was pretty sure that there hadn't been a glass phone booth before. As he stared at it, the phone booth turned foggy, there was the TARDIS,and it appeared to be safe and sound. He jumped to his feet. The Doctor thought that he had closed the door when he stepped out, but now it stood ajar. Someone must've gotten in and did something to the chameleon circuit. As he sprinted inside, he skidded to a quick stop. The inside of the TARDIS had completely changed. Wires and circuits were everywhere. The main console still stood majestically in the middle of the room, but some one had completely removed the decorations. As he was looking around, he heard a grunt and a loud clunk. He immediately focused on the young boy who appeared to messing with his TARDIS. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're messing up my ship, and I worked so hard to decorate it. Not only that, you..." he trailed off as the boy looked up. The Doctor realized his mistake. He wasn't a he, he was a she. The Girl had stuffed her hair in the bandana that was on her head. He snapped back to reality as she replied. "Don't get your panties all in a bunch. I repaired your chameleon circuit, and reworked your Flaux Capicator. I also checked your Heuron Particle out put which was abnormally high. I readjusted the regulator so you should have a smoother ride. Also, did you know that you're wearing down your parking brakes? I would've done more, but my tools were crap." She pointed to a small pile of broken tools laying on the ground beside her. "Most of the repairs are temporary, but your air ducts are now de-gunkified. Tape is very useful for stuff like this." She looked at him, her two tone eyes criticizing him. Her right eye was hazel, and the other one deep blue. It was unnerving to have them glare at you. As the Doctor shifted uncomfortably, she continued. "People don't realize how delicate somethings can be. You're being rough on your ship, unnecessarily rough, and you don't realize it. I bet this felt great to her." By this point, she was patting the console of the TARDIS gently, and smiled. When the Doctor could speak again, he replied. "Let's step outside, and let my ship get readjusted to her repairs," she kindly went out first, followed by the Doctor. As he closed and locked the door, he began bombarding her with questions. " Who are you? How do you know space age technology? You live in the sixties, before the moon launch. Computers aren't even available to the public yet, how did you get your hands on some? Also, You have a K-9 unit, which should be in the year five thousand, not nineteen sixty seven." He took a deep breath, and she jumped in. " My name is Griffin, and to answer the rest of your questions, I don't know, and I found them in the nearby junkyard should suffice. Now, who are you? I feel almost normal in your ship and around you, which has never happened before." she managed to get in what she wanted to say in the time it took him to catch his breath. "Oh, I'm the Doctor. Doctor no last name, just Doctor. And uh..." he trailed off when he saw her taking off her orange jumpsuit. There was a lot that the jumpsuit managed to hide. She had a slight, lean frame, toned by lifting heavy objects. She was muscular, but not obviously. Griffin had a small chest, and could easily pass for a young man. She took advantage of this, as was obvious by the button up shirt that was open at the collar, and pants. Not the typical wear for women in the sixties. As she yanked off her bandana, her hair naturally fell in what could only be described as a spiky floof. She was decently tanned, but not artificially. She had men's shoes on, probably because she worked with machinery a lot and didn't like heels. Griffin caught him staring, and grinned. "Do you like what you see?" she asked with a teasing tone. "Why did you hit me with a pan?" The Doctor asked, clearly trying to change the subject." Instead of replying, griffin's eyse slid off to the side and looked behind the Doctor. "Oh, Damn." was her only reply.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor turned sharply as a wrinkled had fell on his shoulder. "Griffin, It is a sin to say the Lord's name in vain." The hand and voice belonged to a elderly nun. Her veil and wimple concealed her hair. She had a wise face, with crow's feet at the corner of her eyes, and wrinkles from smiling. But she wasn't smiling now. She had a perfectly serious face. The only thing that seemed out of place on her face was that her eyes were blank. They slid and looked at Griffin, but remained unfocused. "You're not to be materialistic. All this... Stuff is distracting you from God. But sense you obviously have a customer, and you need a job when you turn eighteen, I overlook it this time. If you want, you can dine with us." That last sentence was directed at the Doctor. "Griffin, Dinner will be served shortly. Make sure that your customer is comfortable her." With that, she glanced at that TARDIS, and left.

"Come on, It's dangerous after dark." With that, Griffin headed towards the door. The Doctor made sure he locked the TARDIS door, then jogged to catch up. "Griffin, since I'm here, care to explain where here is? My ship got thrown off course." "You're in Nowhere-ville. Better know as Turn Around, Washington. The entire town is some restaurants, and the Orphanage, which doubles as a Nunnery/place of worship." Griffin cracked a smile, and the Doctor grinned back. "The populations about five hundred." "Only Five Hundred?" Griffin's only response was a grimace. As the bell tolled in the cathedral, Griffin started running. "C'mon. We need to get inside before sunset. People who have been out after dark have disappeared." As soon as she said that, the sun began to set. They slipped in quietly and Griffin closed the giant wooden door. The Doctor looked around. The cathedral was stone with stained glass windows, and a high ceiling. It was all very traditional. "This way," Griffin was heading towards one of the side hallways that ran perpendicular to the alter at the front. He looked in time to catch up with her. Once out of the Cathedral, the building became modern, and looked like an institution. White walls and white tiles. Grey door frames. All the doors were the same. Dark wood, probably pine, and a small window above the door knob. Nothing personalized, and little privacy. Griffin caught him looking around. "Yeah, the sisters don't like it if you try to make your room unique. It took me forever until I remember which room was mine." she could see the question in the Doctor's face, because she grinned and replied " I've been here ever since I could remember. Right now, I'm sixteen, and my birthday is in four days. Here we are. Two to a room, but I'm the only one in my room, so you can stay there." with that, she opened the door. The room was simple, with two beds pushed up against the wall, two closets, and two desks, leaving a small open space in the middle. The left half was cluttered with small broken things, but the right half was clean. "If you have anything you want to set down, go ahead. But we really ought to go have dinner. The sisters don't wait." "Let's go. I don't have anything I need to set down." With that, they quietly went out toward the main dinning room. The scene there made the Doctor stop dead in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

All the children, and the nuns were quietly sitting at their places, and no one was talking. As they entered, everyone turned and looked them blankly. There were at least twenty five people, ranging from five to sixty. They had all turned and stared as if they were one person. The Doctor leaned over and whispered to Griffin. "Is this normal for them? It's uncanny." Griffin whispered back, "Yeah. They only do it to me. It's weird isn't it?" They grabbed chairs and sat in the corner of the table. The sisters passed along a loaf of bread, sharp chedder cheese, and warm porkchops. They prayed systematically, with a monotone voice. No variation of pitch, even though there were young children, and they should have had higher voices. Then everyone fell silent as the ate. The Doctor looked around. Everyone else was eating robotically, but Griffin was stuffing her face like there wouldn't be a next meal. For her, there might not be.

After an awkward dinner, Griffin invited the Doctor for a look around the place. By now, it was thoroughly dark, and he couldn't see past the window. "How'd it get so dark so suddenly? It's weird. Everything about this place is weird. Something is off, but I don't know what. Weird is the only word that can even begin to describe it. It's weird." Griffin glanced over at him. "You can stop using the word 'weird' Doctor. If you want to see weird, just wait until midnight. Now that's weird. This sudden darkness doesn't even began to be as weird as that. Now you want to stay up and see it, don't you?" The Doctor was nodding vigorously. Griffin grinned, she had never seen an adult act so childish.

There wasn't anything to do, no library, no hidden corridors, no forbidden areas. Except for one hallway, but they couldn't get into it, since the door was wooden, and it was deadlocked. The Doctor was bored, and Griffin had some things she needed to do, so they went back to her room.

"Casino Royale, Catcher in The Rye, Slaughterhouse-Five, 1984, Where the Red Fern Grows, The Picture of Dorian Grey, Swiss Family Robinson, Huckleberry Finn. These are all classics. I'm impressed." Griffin glanced up from the thing she was working on at her desk. It looked like a leather cuff bracelet, but there were wires sticking up out of it. He turned back around, slight bored, and decided to reread "Casino Royale" when the high pitched whine of his sonic screwdriver reached his ears. He checked his pockets, but there wasn't a sonic screwdriver in any of them. He quickly turned. Griffin was using his screwdriver to connect wires in her bracelet. He reached over, and tried to take it back. She turned away, and grinned. "You're not using it right now, so why should you worry? Most of my tools are useless and this thing is really handy." "What are you working on anyway?" " it's a blood contamination thing. It keeps track of any foreign material in your blood. It's like a BAC monitor, but it also detects poisons, viruses, and other things not found in human blood. There, that should do it." As Griffin slid it on, the tiny monitor lit up. 65% blood contamination.


	5. Chapter 5

"65% blood contamination. Does that mean that you have 65% not human blood?" The Doctor asked this with a slightly confused voice. He then glanced over at Griffin, who was pale. In a quiet voice, she responded. "Yeah. That's what it means. The initial scan is almost always lower, but to have it this high... If it was BAC, it would say BAC content x%. if I was poisoned, it would say poison amount x%. Contamination is what I programed it to say for non- human blood." "Lemme see my screwdriver." She numbly handed it over to him, and he scanned her with it. "Yeah, my screwdriver concurs with you bracelet. 65% not human. He scanned her again. "What? What? WHAT? This can't be right. But it would make sense." "What is it, Doctor?" "You're a Human-Cyberman hybrid. That doesn't make sense. Cybermen always fully integrate someone. Why would you be human, and not Cyberman? Griffin, what is that?" She had pulled out a small microchip that was on a simple cord around her neck.

"I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember, and it seems important." She took it off, and hands it to the Doctor. " I trust that you won't destroy it." He tried to scan it with his screwdriver, but the screwdriver couldn't identify it. " C'mon. Let's go to the TARDIS. I can do a more thorough analysis there. As they crept to the door, the clock struck eleven thirty. "C'mon, Doctor. We have thirty minutes before midnight. That's when It happens." They crept through the silent hallways and sprinted out the door. Once in the quiet darkness, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and set it to torch mode. With Griffin leading the way, they quickly made it to the TARDIS. Once inside, the Doctor rushed to the console, but tripped over a wire. He landed face first, with the chip in the hand a close second. He got to his feet, and checked the chip. It was fine, no dust, no dings, no scratches. The Doctor picked his way more carefully to the console, and set it in the bio- analyzer. The result made him back up, horrified. "Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? I can't read circular reasoning, so you'll have to tell me. What is that chip?" The Doctor looked at her. "Griffin, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You're right. That Chip is the most important thing in your life. That Chip is your heart. It's the only thing that's keeping you alive. It will keep you alive as long as it doesn't get destroyed. It's not immortality, but it's pretty close. But you don't have a heart, literally. You have no heartbeat, and you'll die as soon as this Chip stops functioning. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like it'll work indefinitely, if left alone and not broken. Also, You'll stop aging at eighteen, theoretically. I've never seen this before, and I probably won't ever see something like this again." He looked at Griffin's face. As she was about to respond, the bells tolled for quarter till. "C'mon, Doctor. We'll get the best seats in the house for It." With that, she dragged him to the top of a tall hill. There weren't any trees on this hill, and the top was well above the trees. As they got to the top, the Doctor looked around. They could see the tops of ancient evergreens, and an uncountable amount of stars. Then It began.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright lights. That's the first thought that blasted into the Doctor's head as the clock struck Midnight. Lights, everywhere. The stars dimmed out, and the Doctor could see that the sky was a holographic projection. He looked around the area, taking in the town. He could see the boundaries, and far off in the distance, he got the impression that it just... ended. No horizon, nothing. Almost as if there was a wall there. "We're in a room of some sort. The holographic projection suggests advanced society. You're a half- Cyberman, but there's different types. The people here must be false, or Cybermen. That's probably why they all seem so robotic. Now the only question is..." "Can we get out of here?" Griffin asked, quite suddenly. The Doctor looked at her. "Most likely, but my question was, What year is it, really? C'mon! Let's get out of here." As they ran down towards the Nunnery, Griffin slipped inside. "Just getting a few things, I'll meet you there!"

A short while later, Griffin slipped into the TARDIS. The Doctor was mumbling to himself at the console, but Griffin didn't go join him. Instead, she walked around. "Hello again, Sexy. I see you put up your decorations again." The Doctor looked over. "Griffin, are you talking to yourself?" "No... I'm talking to Sexy." "Who's sexy?" "It's not you, if that's what you're asking. You mean you can't hear her?" Griffin reached over and grabbed his hands. She then placed them against her head, and the psychic link opened. "_Hello, Doctor."_ _Who are you? You're in my friend's head, and I don't like it. "We have the same thought wave pattern, and I'm slightly telepathic." But Who are you? "I'm you constant companion, and I'm always there for you. I am all around you, and you are in me." _Griffin looked at the Doctor. "You mean you don't know? She's been talking to me the entire time I've been in her. Sexy's your TARDIS, Idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sexy is my TARDIS?" "Yeah, hadn't you said that your TARDIS has a soul? It makes sense that your TARDIS's soul should have a name." _Griffin is speaking the truth. I rather like Sexy. It suits me. _The Doctor quickly broke the psychic link. As the Doctor looked at Griffin, he noticed that she was wearing aviator goggles as a headband, and had a leather messenger bag slung over her left shoulder. "What's all that?" "Oh, the goggles I modified so I can look at details on stuff I'm repairing. This bag has my detail kit, and some stuff I made, that might come in handy." When they walked to the console, Griffin picked her micro chip back up. "Can't forget this, now can I?" She slipped it around her neck as the Doctor started taking off. "Hit that right there, until you hear a 'ding', will you, Griff?" "Since when am I 'Griff', Doctor?" 'Ding!' "Since you responded, Griff." They were holding onto the console as they were jogging around, and tripping, as the Doctor flew the TARDIS. "Sexy says you're flying her wrong." "Yeah, well I didn't agree with the instruction manual." "Fine, but don't be surprised if she catches fire." "GRIFF! My TARDIS doesn't catch fire...often." They jolted to a landing, and the TARDIS immediately caught fire. "Griff, can you put that out? The Fire extinguisher is over there." "Sure," Griffin grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, but managed to burn her shirt and pants in the process. "Griff, Do you even know how to use an extinguisher ?" "I do now, Doc. Do you have any spare clothes I could wear?" "Second door on your left down that hall. Please don't call me 'Doc.'" "Then Don't call me 'Griff'." Griffin replied as she headed down the hall. A short while later, she came out in Jeans, converse, a white button up shirt, a black leather jacket,fingerless gloves, and a ridiculously long scarf. The scarf had seen better days. It looked like it could've been bright and multicolored, but that was a long time ago. Now it was dull and the edges had some stains, with the tassel being frayed. "What do you think, Doc?" He glanced up. "Why do you have my jacket and scarf? Go put them back." "But Doc, you're not wearing them, and I was cold. When did you wear the Jacket and scarf?" "The Scarf I wore for my fourth regeneration, and the jacket was my past one. I guess you can wear them." Griffin grinned widely. "Thanks, Doc. Now let's see where we landed." As they stepped out, they looked around.

"How'd we end up where we started? I know that the TARDIS moved." The Doctor was confused. "Sexy said that there was interference, and that we would have to work from here." The Doctor looked at Griffin, with an annoyed expression. She shrugged, "She only asked to relay that information to you. Now, c'mon. If we're going to get out of here, we should look around." Griffin dragged the Doctor into Turn Around, Washington, as the sun began to rise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay! First thing is that I need to figure out WHEN we are. This town looks like 1960's, but that's obviously off. So what we need to do is go to the town dump, and look around. That's where you get all your stuff to fix, so that could give us a clue as to when we are, and when I do figure that out, I'll probably know how to get us out of here. Break this hologram at least." "okay, it's this way." Griffin jumped in as he was inhaling. Suddenly they heard a loud growl. The Doctor looked around, but Griffin only clutched her stomach. "Food first?" As the Doctor stared at her, she grinned sheepishly. "I don't know if you eat, Doctor, but food's always on some level of thought in my mind. I would like something to eat, so be a gentleman and treat. Hehe, that rhymed." they went into a diner, and she greeted the hostess. As they sat down, the waitress spoke to the Doctor. "Griffin's making you treat her? I feel sorry for you. She ensnares people with her talent as a mechanic, and only asks that you treat her to food. Don't be surprised when you get the check. The usual, Griffin?" with an evil grin, Griffin nodded yes, then added "oh, I would like an extra order of ham and Bacon. Long night." "Um... I'll have a biscuit with ham." With that the waitress walked into the kitchen. They could hear her yell to the cook "Griffin's back, and she wants and extra order of ham and bacon." "Hell yeah! With this, I can finally take a cruise. Alright. I'll make sure that the order is extra tasty!" An awkard wait later, the waitress came back out with two trays of food, each with six or seven plates on them. She set them down on the table and went back. When she came back with more trays of food, the Doctor's jaw hit the floor. She set a ham biscuit in front of him, and laughed. "I warned you, didn't I? Griffin eats like a horse. I wish I knew where she puts all that food, or be on her diet." The waitress handed him their check. "take your time, and only look at the check after you've prepared yourself." With this, the waitress left. Griffin had around twenty five plates of food, all piled high. With a big sigh, the Doctor prepeared himself to look at the bill. When he glanced down at it, he hit the roof.

Once they finished, they walked over to the cashier. The doctor grudgingly paid the bill. The ham biscuit was only a dollar fifty, but Griffin's was over a hundred and fifty. As they headed out, the Doctor dared to ask. "Where do you put all that food?" Griffin just shrugged. "I work out a lot, being a mechanic, but for the amount that I eat, I don't even know. The junkyard is this way." They dug around and found a K-9 unit, as well as some spaceship parts. Then they found the following:

1 Dalek (dead)

8 sonic devices (Pieces)

1/2 TARDIS (shell)

27 Eyestalks (Dalek)

15629 Computers (various pieces)

2 Cybermen (arms)

"Well this really helps. I now know that we're in the year five thousand, about. I don't know what type of Cyberman is here." "Doc, is there more than one kind?" "Yeah. There's Mandas Cyberman, which I wiped out a while ago. Then there's the Cybus Cybermen. They're from an alternate universe, but they could've pressed themselves into this reality. It's happened before. And you're being quiet for the first time in a while which of course means that you're probably not here and I was right. Why am I always right with this kind of thing?" The Doctor asked himself as he looked where Griffin was paying rapt attention just a second earlier. There were signs of a silent struggle, and the imprint of boots leading away.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS. "Hey, Doctor. Did you miss me?" A brown haired American leaned on the console. "JACK? Where'd you come from?" Jack only grinned. "That doesn't matter. I'm here now. Want to get drunk?" He held up a bottle of gin, but the Doctor shook his head. "Not now. I gotta find someone. She was kidnapped by Cybermen." The Doctor grabbed the screen and rotated it, while trying to navigate. "Jack, hold down that lever, thanks. No, NO! NO! We're losing her!" The TARDIS made a whining noise and landed roughly. They peered out. The TARDIS had landed in a spare room, with dim lighting and plain metal walls. They both stepped out and the Doctor shut the door. "What does your friend look like, Doctor?" "about my shoulder height, very fit, black hair, two tone eyes. Umm... She's small chested and responds to Griffin, or Griff," Jack ginned. "Griff huh? Coming up with nicknames now?" They headed down the hall, and slipped into a side hall. "There's activity in that room, should we go check it out, Doctor?" He nodded and they slipped in. The room was such a way that there was a small hallway that turned, leading into the big central room, with other hallways. Jack and The Doctor peered around the corner, and they saw her.

Griffin looked terrible. She had some large cuts on her face that formed an uneven X, or a sideways cross, meeting just below her right eye. One went form the bottom of her left ear all the way to her right temple. The other started just above her left eyebrow, and went to her right cheek. She had a large wound extending from her shoulder to her belly button. Griffin was surrounded by Cybermen, and was chained to the wall that she was slouched against. She made eye contact with the Doctor and shook her head no. Then she started coughing. Jack pulled the Doctor back, and they slipped out. "It's a trap. What do you know?" The Doctor looked at him glumly. "Mandas Cybermen. I ended up in the one time where we didn't wipe them out. Griffin was an experiment for a mechanic so they can stay cutting edge. They'll try to upgrade her into one of them. We gotta get her and stop them before they do that." Jack nodded. "Got your sonic screwdriver?" he held up his sonic blaster. "You get the chains, I'll get the floor beneath her. We'll bust her out." When they burst back into the room, they quickly got her out of there. They then followed her into the floor beneath and closed the hole. Jack ran over to Griffin and picked up her limp form. "Doctor? We might've been a bit late on the saving area." Griffin's right arm was that of a Cyberman. It was smoothly attached to her shoulder, and they couldn't get it off. The Doctor ended up using his sonic screwdriver on it to deactivate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Much to their surprise, Griffin stirred. "Doctor?" She asked weakly. Jack bent down and picked her up. "Hi! Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Griffin smiled. "Griffin, and-" She coughed. "I think I can stand." Jack set her on her feet, which proved to not support her. Both Jack and the Doctor caught her. "I'm usually more coordinated then this." Jack let out an easy laugh. "Well, You'll just have to ride piggyback. I wouldn't mind carrying you." With this he hefted up Griffin and adjusted her comfortably on his back. "Sorry, Doctor, but could we go back to the TARDIS? I think I have something that could help us with this Cyberman problem."

When they got inside, Jack layed Griffin down on the couch. The Doctor went and got a first aid kit, water, and a rag. He started getting Griffin cleaned up while Jack grabbed her messenger bag. "There should be a glove and some screws in one of the pockets. The screws will be gold, and the glove has wires attached to it." He pulled out a glove and some screws, and a spark shot out. "The screws emit an electric charge, an are made of gold so they should interrupt the Cybermen's systems." Griffin started to rise, but the Doctor pushed her back down gently. "You'll be safe here. The Cybermen will probably try and finish what they started. You stay here and recuperate. I'll handle this alone. Jack, you'll stay here and make sure she's comfortable, and that she doesn't leave. No sex." "Aww. No stripping?" Griffin interrupted. "I dunno. I'm alille curious naow, wha's .sex like? I migh like it." she said with a loose grin. "I'm okah, Doctah. Jus' a lil light headed." The Doctor sighed. "That's the blood loss talking. Jack, I leave her in your care." saying this, he slipped out of the TARDIS with the glove and screws. Jack looked down at a grinning Griffin. She held up her left hand, and showed Jack the sonic screwdriver. "les see how long i'll take for 'em ta notice." The Doctor quickly stepped back in. "I'll be taking that back." He said to a protesting Griffin, then turned to Jack. "No trouble." The Doctor promptly exited the TARDIS yet again, with the screwdriver firmly in his grip. He didn't notice Griffin starting to shiver, but Jack did. "Cold?" "Yeah." Jack picked her up and took her to one of the many bedrooms. He gently laid Griffin on the bed and under the covers. She wouldn't stop shivering, so he started a fire. Griffin kept shivering, and Jack stripped down and got into bed with her.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor looked around. There were Cybermen combing the hallway outside. He pulled back into the room until they had passed by. He then stepped confidently into the hallway, but was caught by surprise. A lone Cyberman was looking at him. "Delete." Without thinking, the Doctor quickly threw the screws. An electric current flashed between them, catching the Cyberman and shutting it down. He ran over and began to pick them up, but they all rattled back towards the glove. "oo, clever. Electromagnetic." The screws fitted neatly into his hand and he moved on.

He turned yet another corner, always heading up to where he thought that the control centre would be. "Delete." He turned his head as he continued up the stairs. An angry Cyberman was chasing him. Soon more Cybermen joined him. There was no way he could take them on. 'Oh, pears.' He quickly pushed a door open. He ran down the hallway blindly. When he was about to turn yet another corner, He was faced by a wall of Cybermen. He turned around, to see if he had time to go back, but they poured through the doorway. The Doctor was just about to surrender, when he was blinded by a flash of light. A small Time vortex appeared, and a blonde girl stood there, slightly dazed. She quickly cleared her head, and saw the Doctor. "Duck!" she hollared. He quickly ducked and the Cybermen fell.

Once the blonde had shot all the Cybermen, she glanced at the Doctor. "Hello, Mr. Spock" she said with a grin. She quickly rounded the corner. As The Doctor chased her, he saw the time vortex open again. He skidded to a stop as she disappeared into the vortex. He stood there confused, wanting to try and chase her, but not sure how, when he remembered his purpose. He looked around the hallway and a door caught his eye. The Doctor burst through, and quickly took care of the Cybermen. He looked around. He picked up his jacket and scarf, as well as Griffin's shirt. He then looked at the counter. The switch that he was looking for was there, but it was coded. He groaned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He was trying to get it to open, when a thought struck him. He stopped for a second and pulled out a wrist watch. He fiddled with it for a minute and set it to the side. He then resumed trying to decode the switch. 'DING!' The Doctor yanked out some wires and hooked them up to the watch, making sure that it still ticked. He then proceeded to sprint back to the TARDIS, jumping over any Cybermen in the way. He burst through the doors, and quickly closed them.

Griffin was curled up on the couch asleep. She had put on a long flannel shirt that covered her hands and had several inches to spare. Jack had covered her with a blanket, with a cup of hot tea on the floor beside her. He looked at the Doctor. "She couldn't get warm. Nothing happened, and she insisted that she be in here for when you get back. Obviously, she fell asleep. Now, do you-" The Doctor interrupted. "I set this place to explode. The ship, not the TARDIS. The blast will be powerful enough that we'll be in trouble if we don't leave. Wanna help?" Griffin stirred. She sat up quickly. "Doctor? How'd it go?" He grinned at her. "It'd go great, if we get out of here in time. Here, you hold that down. We have a place that I want to take you, Griffin. It is your birthday, isn't it? Doesn't matter. I'll set the time for your birthday." With that, the TARDIS quickly lurched into the time vortex.


End file.
